A New Team (Ninja Steel)
A New Team is the first Episode of Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. Plot When malicious aliens make their way to Earth's orbit, Tommy Oliver has formed a new team of Rangers with his wife Kimberly who returned from her trip to France to visit her mom and stepfather. They gather the four teens to be the new team of rangers to fight the evil Ninja Warrior Galvanax who wants to rule the world. Story At her new school Danielle gets out of her mother's car and she signs and leans into the window and looks at her mother. "Can't dad home school me?" Danielle asked as she looks at her mother in the car. She smiles at her. "Danny your brother's the only one who wanted to be home schooled now remember don't use your Ninja skills in a fight," Carla says as she looks at her daughter. Danielle nods at her and leaves and waves at her mother as she drives away. Meanwhile in the woods at Danielle's house Tommy and Jaden are sparring a bit, as Tommy flips over a kick he leg sweeps Jaden and then looks at him. "That was a great match bro," Tommy says as he looks at him. Jaden knips up and looks at him. "Yeah it was so being a teacher didn't dull your skills my friend," Jaden says as he looks at Tommy. Then Galvanxa, Ripcon, and Madam Odius appears in front of them as Tommy and Jaden get into a fighting stance as the foot soldiers surround them as well. "You're surrounded humans surrender the Ninja Nexus prism to me or you'll face the wrath of Galvanxa the most powerful warrior in the entire galaxy," Ripcon says as he looks at both Tommy and Jaden. Tommy looks at them. "I've heard that before and it's just like before where you state that and you fall," Tommy says as he looks a them. Galvanxa looks at them. "GET THEM!" Galvanxa says as he orders the foot soldiers to attack them. The bots attack them as both Tommy and Jaden fight them off and defeat them, as they go towards Galvanxa. "You're not welcome here I suggest you leave," Jaden says as he looks at Galvanxa. Galvanxa blasts Tommy back hard as Jaden runs towards him, and protects his friend with the smaller power star and he transforms into the red ranger. "Whoa, this is cool," Red Ranger (Jaden) says as he looks at the suit. Both Galavanx and the Red Ranger (Jaden) are battling it out, as a car pulls into the driveway and Karen sees what's going on. "JADEN!" Karen says as she looks at her husband in the ranger suit. He sees her. "Karen stay back," Red Ranger (Jaden) says as he looks at his wife and goes back to fighting Galavanxa. Ripcon shows up and grabs her. "Hey stay away from my wife," Red Ranger (Jaden) says as he side kicked Galvanxa in the stomach and leaps into the air and side kicks Ripcon hard. Galvanxa swings his staff and sends out an energy blast and sends him flying and he de-morphs and the Ninja Nexus Star falls to the ground in front of him as he's struggling to get up as Galavanx picks it up and he looks at it Tommy and Karen helps him up. "Yes now it's time to become the most powerful warrior in the universe," Galanvax says as he absorbs the power of the Star. Their shocked by what their seeing. (Theme Song) Go! Go! Power Rangers Ninja Steel! Crushing evil with all their might together, Ninja Steel Never give up without a fight together, Ninja Steel. (Ninja Rangers, free from danger!) Go go Power Rangers Go go Power Rangers Go! Standing up for what is right together, Ninja Steel Watching out at day or night together, Ninja Steel (Ninja Rangers, free from danger!) Go go Power Rangers Go go Power Rangers Go! Ninja Steel Go! Go! Power Rangers Ninja Steel! Go go Power Rangers Go go Power Rangers Go! Ninja Steel! Episode 1x01: A New Team Galavanx is absorbing the energy from the Ninja Nexus Star as his body is being covered in a red energy field, as Jaden is watching as he's getting up from the ground and grabs his sword and walks over to Galavanx as he's absorbing the energy. "Karen look after Danny and James for me, Tommy keep my family safe from these guys and train my daughter really well. That Star came to me to defend it from evil such as you and that's what I'm going to do, and keep it from your evil hands," Jaden says as he runs to Galavanx and slashes at the star and the energy blast creates an energy wave that sends Galavanx, Ripcon, and Odius and Danielle flying and rolling on the ground as they see nothing. "JADEN!" Karen shouts as she's looking around for him. In his place is a large Ninja Star Karen is taken by Galvanx as Tommy tries to get her back but is knocked down by Ripcon, and is knocked out by the blast. 10 Years Later Danielle is a junior in high school as she's looking out the window. "Danny?" James says as he looks at his sister. Danielle turns to him. "Sorry I was just thinking about mom," Danielle says as she looks at him. James puts his hand on her shoulder. "I know I miss her as well come on we're gonna be late for class," James says as he looks at her. Danielle follows him. "Don't worry sis we'll find her," James says as he looks at her. She turns to him. "I hope so," Danielle says as she looks at him. James smiles at his sister. Meanwhile deep in space onboard an alien ship Karen is slaving away picking up scrape metal and junk, when her friends walk over to her. "Karen are you alright?" Red Bot says as he looks at her. She looks at him. "I'm just thinking about my husband and my kids that's all," Karen says as she looks at him. She throws another piece of scrap into the trash. "Don't worry one day we'll get off this ship and search for your family," Redbot says as he looks at her. Then Mick walks into the area. "Speaking of escaping we need a plan to get off this ship," Karen says as she looks at him. He looks at her. "Karen we're on a space ship were are we going to go," Mick says as he looks at her. She looks at him. "You're the tech wizard you find a way to get off this ship," Karen says as she looks at him. Then the door opens. "Oh, no Ripcon," Mick says as he looks at the door and Ripcon walking out of the door and transforms into a mop and hops into Danielle's hand. Ripcon walks over to both Karen and Redbot. "What are you doing?" Ripcon says as he looks at them. Redbot gets between them. "Nothing Master Ripcon just throwing out the outdated technology," Redbot says as he looks at Ripcon. Ripcon gets angry and pulls out his sword. "Maybe I should throw you out," Ripcon says as he gets mad. Karen gets between them. "Well I was just showing Redbot a really cool ninja move," Karen says as she looks at Ripcon. Ripcon looks at her. "You're no Ninja," Ripcon says as he looks at her. She looks at him. "Hey what's that over there?" Karen says as she points at the wall behind him. Ripcon turns but he doesn't know that Karen switched his sword with the mop. "I don't see anything, hey give me that you maybe a Ninja but your husband was a Ninja Master and look what happened to him he was destroyed by master Galavanx," Ripcon says as he looks at Danielle. Karen gets mad at him and Ripcon walks away from them. In the main chamber Galavanx isn't happy about what happened 10 years ago. "Set a course for Earth, we're getting back my Ninja Prism," Galavanx says as he gives orders to the henchmen at their stations. They inputs commands into the control. On Earth in an unknown area lights start turning on and Tommy looks at the computer screen and gets worried. "It's time," Tommy says as he looks at the screen. At the high school class is over and Danielle looks at her three friends. "Hey you guys doing anything?" Danielle says as she looks at them. James looks at her. "Me and Julie are going on a date later today," James says as he looks at her. Julie looks at him. "I was gonna have a girls night with Danielle sweetie," Julie says as she looks at him. He looks at her. "Alright it's fine, me Steven and Daniel can hang out then and watch football," James says as he looks at Julie then at Daniel. Daniel looks at him. "Yeah," Daniel says as he looks at them. Julie snickers. "You boys have fun," Julie says as she and Danielle left. The girl heads out to the mall. In orbit of Earth the Galaxy Warrior ship is in the atmosphere where the air is good but a bit thin. In the Chamber Galvanx looks at the screen. "DISPATCH THE KUDABOTS!" Galvanax shouts as he gives orders. In a hiding spot Karen, Mick, and Redbot are disguised as Kudabots and are teleported to the planet as well. On the surface the Bots split up as Karen, Mick, and Redbot head to the mall to search for Danielle. At the mall Julie and Danielle are shopping for clothes. "Man this feels great shopping for clothes," Danielle says as she looks at Julie. Julie looks at her. "Even you need a break sometimes you've been on edge for a while Danny," Julie says as she looks at her. Danielle looks at her. "Just miss my mother," Danielle says as she looks at her. Julie looks at her friend. "You'll find away to save her Danny, and we'll back you up all the way," Julie says as she looks at her. Then they hear screams as they see three unknown creatures. "Aren't those the ones that were with the big guy that took your mother to his space ship all those years ago," Julie asked as she looks at Danielle and then at the Kudabots. Danielle looks at them. "Yeah but something is strange with them," Danielle says as she looks at them. They go to them and the first Kudabot removes it's helmet revealing it to be Karen. "Mom," Danielle says as she looks at Karen. She smiles at Danielle. "Yes my little Danny how you've grown," Karen says as she hugs Danielle. Danielle hugs her mother. "I'm so happy to see you mom who are these two," Danielle says as she looks at her mom then at Mick and Redbot. Karen looks at them. Mick, Redbot this is my daughter Danielle she was the one that I talked about along with her brother James where is your brother," Karen says as she introduces Mick and Redbot to Danielle then looks at her again. Danielle looks at her. "He's having a guys night with Daniel and Steven," Danielle says as she looks at her. Then Ripperat appears as the people run for it as he's rampaging through the mall destroying it. "Come on let's get out of here," Danielle says as she looks at them. They run for it as the monster is rampaging through the mall, their hiding as they see people running as Danielle sees a bag that her mom has. "Mom what's in the bag?" Danielle says as she looks at the bag. Karen looks at her. "These are the ninja power stars from what I've heard they've got a massive amount of power," Karen says as she hands the red and white power stars to Julie and Danielle. In the mall the boys are hanging out in the sports area of a store as they see what's going on and then James sees his sister, Julie and his mom. "Mom hey," James says as he goes to them. Karen hugs James. "Give me the ninja power stars so lord Galvanax can rule the world," Ripperat says as he looks at them. Then a young woman leaps into the air and kicks the monster down and spins and goes into a fighting pose and then removes the cape and it's revealed to be Kimberly the mother of Terra, Mike, Bobby, Kendall, and Tony. Karen hands Daniel, Steven, and Kimberly the yellow, blue, and pink ninja power stars. Danielle, Julie, Daniel, Steven, and Kimberly are side by side, then all of the sudden Ninja sabers appear in their hands. "Whoa what are these weapons?" Daniel says as he looks at his saber. Danielle looks at hers and sees her power star glowing. "Guys do what I do Ninja Star lock in Ninja spin," Danielle says as she spins her ninja star. She transforms into the Ninja Steel Red Ranger. "Whoa this power is awesome," Red Ninja Steel Ranger (Danielle) says as she looks at her friends. Daniel looks at the others. "Ready," Daniel says as he looks at his friends and Kim. They nod. "NINJA POWER STAR, LOCK IN READY NINJA SPIN!" The rangers say as they insert their power stars into their sabers. The four rangers morph and become the pink, blue, yellow, and white Ninja Steel Rangers. "Whoa this power is incredible," Blue ninja steel ranger (Daniel) says as he looks at himself. They see the monster. "Alright guys let's show this monster that we mean business," Red ninja ranger (Danielle) says as she looks at her team. They run to Ripperat and gets the upper hand as they use their ninja steel sabers, he's smoking as he's staggering. "Alright let's try this ninja steel saber full power ninja spin," Red ninja steel ranger says as she spins her ninja power star on her saber. The blade powers up and she surges with energy and speeds towards Ripperat and then slashes him several times and then leaps into the air. "NINJA STEEL SABER FINAL STRIKE!" Red ninja ranger (Danielle) says as she comes down with a powerful slash. Ripperat surges with energy spins and falls down and explodes into a thousand pieces. "Show's over, Ninja's win," Red Ninja steel Ranger (Danielle) says as she swings her Saber down slowly. Danielle sees a buzz cam drone she picks it up. "Hey Galvanax we got something for you if you leave Earth quietly we'll not come after you, but if you do we'll fight you and defeat you and your goons this is your only warning," Red Ninja steel ranger says as she looks into the buzz cam. She takes her ninja steel saber and stabs the cam as it sparks and smokes. Onboard the Galaxy warrior ship Galvanax isn't happy about what happened. "Those Rangers will pay for stealing my power stars," Galvanax says as he gets mad and storms out of the command chamber. At Karen and Jaden's house the rangers walk to the house as Jaden sees them and he runs towards Karen and they embrace as the rangers are happy. "I'm so happy that you're safe Karen," Jaden says as he looks at her. Karen smiles at him. "You can thank Danielle and her friends and Tommy's wife," Karen says as she looks at Jaden then looks at her daughter and her friends. Jaden looks at them. "Thank you all," Jaden says as he looks at them. Danielle looks at her friends. "We've got a lot of work to do Galvanax will stop at nothing to get the Power Stars from us and we've got to destroy him and restore peace to Earth," Danielle says as she looks at them. They nod. "NINJA RANGERS, FEAR NO DANGER!" The Ranger team says as they put their fists together. Character Rangers Allies *Tommy Oliver *Jaden Mitchell *Karen Mitchell *James Mitchell Villains Monster Trivia Production Notes Category:Dragonboy546 Category:Episode Category:Season Premiere